A Chair
by Lin Xiao Li
Summary: Jika saja tidak ada latihan sepak bola sepagi itu dan Boruto tidak menyuruhnya untuk ke rumahnya agar mereka bisa berangkat ke sekolah bersama, ia pasti tak mengalami hal ini


**A Chair**

 **.**

 **.**

Inojin berjalan santai di dekat pagar rumah Boruto, lampu jalanan membiaskan cahaya jingga di rerumputan yang berembun, ia mengecek arlojinya, "04.15." gumamnya dan melanjutkan langkah memasuki halaman rumah Boruto lewat pintu gerbang yang terbuka.

Pagi itu sepi sekali, kendaraan masih jarang yang berkeliaran di jalanan, suara jangkerik mengerik dan ia berpendapat saat ini tak sesunyi yang ia duga, angin pagi yang dingin menembus kaos olah raga tipis yang dikenakannya, membuatnya menggigil untuk beberapa saat dan mengeratkan tas ransel yang mengait di pundaknya, ia kira itu akan mengurangi rasa dinginnya udara padahal sama sekali tidak.

"Boruto..." panggilnya ketika sampai di depan pintu, tak mau terlalu keras, takut kalau-kalau ia akan membangunkan para tetangga Boruto, "Boruto..." ia mengulangi, masih dengan suara pelan, dan tentu saja ia sadar dengan volume suara sepelan itu siapa yang akan mendengarnya.

Tanpa sengaja ia menoleh ke samping kiri kediaman Uzumaki tersebut, sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati seorang wanita tua yang duduk di sebuah kursi yang sengaja diletakkan di bawah pohon ginko, Inojin mengira itu neneknya boruto yang datang dari Hokaido, ia tersenyum sekaligus merinding melihat penampilan wanita itu, rambutnya panjang, berwarna putih dan terurai, apalagi ekspresi wajahnya terlalu pasif, ia ingin menyapanya kemudian bertanya apa yang sedang dilakukan Boruto sekarang, tapi firasatnya merasa itu bukan hal bagus, ia mengalihkan pandangan dan tahu-tahu Boruto sudah berada di hadapannya dengan pintu yang tengah terbuka.

"Hei, kau sudah lama di sini?"

"Oh," Inojin agak kikuk, "Sebenarnya belum lama." Ia memandang ke arah kursi di bawah pohon ginko yang sekarang kosong, kemana perginya nenek yang tadi? Ia tidak yakin orang setua itu dapat berjalan secepat perkiraannya untuk pergi dari sana.

"Kenapa? Apa yang kau cari?" Boruto memasang ekspresi heran, yang mana hanya dibalas oleh si pemuda Yamanaka dengan gelengan kepala, "Sekarang tunggu apalagi? Ayo kita berangkat!" mereka tak mengatakan apapun, sementara kaki-kaki panjang mereka mulai keluar dari halaman rumah keluarga Uzumaki.

"Nenekmu aneh," gumam Inojin ketika mereka tengah berjalan di tepi jalan yang kini sudah tak terlalu sepi.

"Nenekku? Kau melihatnya di mana?" Boruto heran, hingga nyaris alisnya bertautan.

"Di rumahmu, kenapa kau terlihat bingung seperti itu?" bahkan dirinya sendiri tak kalah bingung.

"Tentu saja, nenekku tidak sedang berada di rumahku, dia di Hokaido," Boruto menjelaskan dengan tenang sembari menyisir rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan dengan jari tangannya.

"Lalu siapa wanita tua yang ada di rumahmu tadi? Dia aneh karena hilang begitu saja."

"Apa dia duduk di kursi dekat pohon ginko?" Boruto menatapnya lekat berusaha memastikan bagaimana ekspresi lawan bicaranya.

"Ya, dia sedikit..errr.. menyeramkan."

"Orang-orang sering mengatakan pernah melihat penampakan wanita tua sedang duduk di kursi itu, tapi jujur aku belum pernah melihatnya meskipun Ibu sudah berkali-kali melihatnya," Boruto menjelaskan tanpa khawatir jika serentetan kalimatnya akan membuat teman dekatnya itu merasa terkejut.

"Apa kau baru saja mengatakan padaku bahwa aku tadi melihat hantu?"

Pemda Uzumaki itu mengangguk, "Orang yang menjual rumah itu pada kami mengatakan supaya tidak menyingkirkan kursi itu kemanapaun."

Inojin merasa tubuhnya menggigil, bukan karena dinginnya udara pagi itu, melainkan wajah wanita tua tadi terus berkelebat di benaknya, "Kenapa kau tidak pindah rumah saja?"

"Itu tidak mungkin."

"Mengerikan sekali, kau tahu apa yang baru saja aku pikirkan?" Inojin menyipitkan mata seolah-olah lampu jalanan terlalu terang untuk di lihat.

"Tidak."

"Aku baru saja berpikir bahwa lain kali aku tak harus datang ke rumahmu."

END

Astaga ff gaje macam apa ini?

Author hanya menuangkan ide abstrak yang datang tiba-tiba, maaf kalau jelek, banyak typo bertebaran, terlalu pendek, judul ga nyambung, mengecewakan dan kesalahan-kesalahan lain yang tidak mampu saya sebutkan.

Kalau jelek dan ga layak publish bilang aja, biar nanti saya hapus.

Berikan kritik dan sarannya XD...


End file.
